Le passé dans tes yeux
by Sunlili
Summary: UA Clarke est un jeune médecin, elle quitte New York pour travailler tout un été dans le cabinet médicale de la petite ville de Red Lake, Minnesota. Au cours de cette période elle ne s'attend pas encore à voir resurgir un passé qu'elle avait oublié et peut être même trouver l'amour.
**N.A** : _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Kass Morgan et CW, je ne les possède pas._

 _Cette histoire est noté Mature par précaution, au moins pour le langage par toujours châtié et peut être pour des scènes à caractère sexuel par la suite._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Au volant de son pick-up, Clarke ralentit à la vue du panneau qui annonçait l'entrée de la ville : _Red Lake, Minnesota_.

Il c'était écoulé plusieurs années depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait mise les pieds ici. Quinze ans pour être exacte, quinze ans qu'elle n'avait pas couru sur la colline de l'aigle pour jouer aux indiens ou y construire une cabane.

Elle se souvenait à peine de cette période de sa vie, entre temps il y avait eu l'université, les études de médecine et son internat qui laissait le souvenir de son séjour à Red Lake comme un doux rêve dont elle n'était plus certaine de l'existence.

Durant son enfance, la jeune fille passait tous ses étés dans cette ville qui bordait le lac du même nom. Sa mère, le Dr Abbygail Griffin exerçait toute l'année dans un grand hôpital de New York excepté les deux mois de vacances d'été où elle venait donner un coup de main au petit cabinet médical.

A cette période, la population de la ville doublait avec l'afflux des touristes, le cabinet médical était le seul à une cinquantaine de kilomètres à la ronde ce qui rendait la charge de travail tout simplement impossible pour un seul médecin.

Et chaque année, toute la famille Griffin attendait avec impatience de retourner dans le Minnesota, les parents de Clarke appréciaient le changement de rythme qu'offrait la ville, sa mère ne pouvant s'arrêter de travailler, le cabinet médical était une alternative moins stressante que New York, quant à son père il c'était découvert une grande passion pour la pêche sur le lac.

Mais il y a quinze ans ce tableau idyllique de la famille parfaitement heureuse bascula. Jake Griffin, le père de Clarke, se fit renverser par un chauffard un soir d'hiver alors qu'il rentrait chez lui retrouver sa femme et sa fille.

Il n'y eu plus de vacances à Red Lake, plus de randonnées autour du lac, plus de chasses aux asticots pour la pêche, plus de câlins d'ours ou de chatouillis…

A partir de ce moment-là tout ce brisa, Clarke la petite fille aux boucles blondes toujours souriante s'isola dans un mutisme sous les yeux de sa mère impuissante, dévastée par le chagrin de la perte de son mari.

Quinze ans plus tard, la jeune femme revenait sur les traces de son passé, après une rupture difficile avec son petit ami le printemps dernier plus rien ne la retenait à New York excepté sa mère. Depuis la mort de son père elle était devenu très peu sociable ainsi elle n'avait laissé derrière elle que quelques connaissances, essentiellement des collègues de travail.

Elle avait roulé pendant deux jours depuis New York avec une étape à Chicago afin de dormir quelques heures. Le fait que son vieux pickup bleu Ford avait tenu tout le voyage relevait du petit miracle. Son père lui avait fait la promesse qu'il lui reviendrait le jour où elle serait en âge de conduire mais le destin n'avait pas décidé qu'il vivrait assez longtemps pour assister à cette étape dans la vie de sa fille.

La bête de métal avait presque 30 ans, elle avait appartenu à son grand père avant d'être confié à son père qui chacun d'eux en avait pris grand soin au cours des années. Clarke pouvait encore se souvenir du sourire de son père quand il l'appelait avec fierté « l'héritage de la famille Griffin » alors que sa femme roulait des yeux faussement exaspérée au son de cette remarque.

Tandis qu'elle s'engagea sur la rue principale, Clarke observa le soleil qui commençait à disparaître de l'autre côté du lac formant une légère couleur rosée à la surface de l'eau, malgré la saison, l'air était plutôt frais en cette fin de journée mais tellement plus agréable que celui de New York chargé de gaz d'échappement.

Elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son front et se mit à chanter par-dessus la radio crépitante tout en montant le volume.

I'm going up the country, babe, don't you wanna go ?

I'm going up the country, babe, don't you wanna go ?

I'm going to some place where I've never been before.

À mi-hauteur de la rue, un homme en uniforme à côté d'un croiseur de police lui fit signe de se garer sur le bas-côté.

« Merde » souffla Clarke tout en réduisant le volume de sa musique. Elle manœuvra son pickup pour se garer devant la voiture du policier et coupa le moteur.

Alors que l'homme approcha, la jeune femme baissa la vitre tout en plâtrant son plus beau sourire. Si elle avait commis une effraction autant essayé de s'en sortir par ses charmes.

« Bonsoir officier, y a-t-il un problème ? » Lança-t-elle en examinant l'homme. Il devait être proche de la cinquantaine, vêtue d'un uniforme portant une tache de café juste en dessous du col et d'un chapeau aux bords larges. Ses yeux étaient marqués par des stries de fatigue et il avait semble-t-il négligé son rasage pendant plusieurs jours. Elle fut surprise de voir que l'homme lui rendait son sourire.

« Docteur Griffin ! Il était temps que vous arriviez, tout le monde va être très heureux de vous voir. Ça a été le chaos depuis une semaine, les premiers touristes sont déjà arrivés, on avait vraiment besoin de vos services. Le pauvre Dr Andersen est vraiment trop vieux pour s'occuper d'autant de patients.

_ Excusez-moi mais comment savez-vous qui je suis ? Et appelez-moi Clarke, le Dr Griffin c'est ma mère.

_ Marcus Kane shérif de Red Lake, dit-il en tendant la main que Clarke serra. Je me souviens très bien alors que je n'étais encore qu'une recrue d'une petite fille blonde espiègle qui avait eu la bonne idée un jour avec ses petits partenaires de crime d'emprunter la barque du maire sans sa permission pour aller faire un tour sur le lac. Elle a un peu grandi depuis cette époque mais je serais toujours la reconnaître. »

A cette déclaration, Clarke sentis le rouge monter dans son cou, ce qui élargie un peu plus le sourire du policier.

« Hum. Clarke se racla la gorge. Je ne me souviens pas de cette histoire, dit-elle en baissant les yeux encore gênée.

_ Alors Clarke comment va ta mère depuis toutes ces années ? Depuis que j'ai entendu ton retour en ville pour prendre la permanence du cabinet cet été, j'étais dans l'espoir de voir Abby.

_ Non je suis venue seule, ma mère a beaucoup de travail à New York. Elle a commencé à faire de la recherche, je me souviens plus la dernière fois qu'elle a quitté son laboratoire plus d'une journée.

_ Ta mère est une grande femme, très intelligente, je suis désolée d'entendre cependant que son travail monopolise tout son temps. Tu lui donneras mon affection la prochaine fois que tu la verras. »

Clarke tiqua à cette déclaration, ce Mr Kane semblait beaucoup trop s'intéressé à sa mère.

« Mr Jaha m'a demandé de te remettre ça, dit-il en lui tendant un trousseau de clefs. Il souhaite que tu t'installes pour l'été dans la maison que votre famille louait à l'époque. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour décharger tes affaires je peux demander à mon partenaire de venir te filer un coup de main. »

« Je vais m'en sortir ça ira. Clarke attrapa les clefs et souffla un remerciement.

_ Comme tu veux. Le Dr Andersen me fait dire également qu'il peut te rencontrer demain matin pour te montrer le cabinet et t'expliquer son fonctionnement. Sur ce je te souhaite la bienvenue et…

_ Patron ! On a un 10-10 au bar, cria un autre policier par la vitre du croiseur. Jasper vient d'appeler des indiens de la réserve buvaient un coup et ça a chauffé quand la bande à Pike a débarqué. Y a deux blessés mais ils ont pu les maîtriser avant que ça devienne vraiment moche. »

Marcus poussa un soupir tout en frottant son visage. « Juste ce dont j'avais besoin un vendredi soir, grogna-t-il. Clarke ça ne te dérange pas de faire un saut pour examiner ces imbéciles dès qu'on les aura coincés ? Histoire qu'ils ne collent pas du sang partout dans mon commissariat.

_ Allez de l'avant shérif, on se retrouve là-bas.

_ Merci Clarke je te le revaudrais. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil en donnant une petite tape sur sa portière et s'éloigna en direction de sa voiture.

« Allez Bellamy allons remettre de l'ordre dans cette ville ! »

Clarke regarda la voiture démarrer en trombe et s'éloigner au bruit des sirènes. Le temps de leur petite discussion le soleil avait complètement disparu, au moins la jeune fille avait un toit pour ce soir. Elle soupira à son tour, cette longue journée n'était pas encore terminée.

* * *

Une fois devant le commissariat elle stationna son pick-up puis attrapa sa sacoche en vérifiant rapidement qu'elle disposait du nécessaire pour prodiguer les premiers soins.

Bien sûr on était vendredi soir, la plupart du personnel avait déjà déserté les lieux, il ne restait vraisemblablement qu'une jeune fille brune qui devait avoir son âge derrière le comptoir d'accueil. La brune leva les yeux de son téléphone portable pour examiner Clarke d'un œil suspect. Quelqu'un qui débarquait au commissariat un vendredi soir n'augurait rien de bon.

« Bonsoir M'dam, je suis l'agent Blake. Es ce que je peux vous aider ?

_ Bonsoir, je suis Clarke Griffin, le nouveau médecin du cabinet médical pour l'été. Je viens de voir le shérif Kane, il semble qu'il y a eu une bagarre au bar et que deux personnes sont blessées. Je suis venue pour les examiner.

_ Merde, gémit la brune. Pourquoi ont-ils toujours besoin de se taper dessus pour montrer qui a le plus de testostérone. Tu peux t'asseoir là-bas doc, je vais nous faire du café, dit-elle en pointant une rangée de fauteuils en plastique. »

A peine avait eu elle le temps de faire demi-tour qu'elles entendirent des éclats de voix venant de l'extérieur et la porte du commissariat qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Ta gueule Murphy ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurnicher sinon tu peux être sûr que je vais faire en sorte que tu restes à l'ombre un moment ! cria Kane en poussant le dit jeune homme à l'intérieur.

_ Cette sale indigène m'a péter le nez ! Couina l'homme, son nez plein de sang. Faites quelques chose je me vide de mon sang !»

Le jeune officier de tout à l'heure se tenait juste derrière eux poussant le deuxième blessé. Clarke leva un sourcil de surprise en voyant qu'il n'était en fait pas un mais une.

La jeune femme était magnifique, elle était un peu plus grande que Clarke avec de longs cheveux châtain parsemés de petites tresses. Elle avait la peau mate, son regard était sévère pourtant Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans ses yeux clairs. Les sourcils de la belle créature se froncèrent un peu plus quand elle surprit Clarke à la fixer. La blonde pris conscience alors de ce qu'elle faisait et baissa automatiquement les yeux en rougissant.

« Ah Clarke te voilà ! Peux-tu t'occuper de cette mauviette en premier je peux plus supporter ses jérémiades, lança Kane.

_ Bien sûr, faite le s'asseoir par ici, dit-elle en pointant un fauteuil. »

Elle mit son stéthoscope autour de son coup, enfila une paire de gant en les faisant claquer, puis s'accroupit devant le dénommé Murphy. Celui-ci ne tenta même pas d'être discret alors qu'il vérifiait le décolleté de Clarke.

« Nice, dit-il en faisant un sourire pervers. Quand je suis sorti d'ici vous voulez aller boire un verre avec moi beauté ? »

Clarke profita de son inattention pour attraper le nez du jeune homme et le remit en place d'un coup sec avec un bruit sourd de craquement.

« La salope ! Qu'es ce que tu m'as fait ?! Beugla Murphy.

_ Mais de rien, j'ai réduit la fracture de votre nez. Et pour votre information je ne m'appelle pas beauté mais je suis le Dr Griffin et vous n'êtes pas mon genre.»

Sans le ménager elle plaqua une compresse sur son nez et la colla avec un bout de sparadrap.

« Vous n'avez qu'à pencher la tête en arrière le saignement va finir par s'arrêter, dit-elle en enlevant ses gants. J'en ai finis avec lui Kane !

_ Génial ! Bellamy emmène le dans une cellule on va le garder au chaud toute la nuit. Mlle Wood est dans mon bureau Clarke, je pense que ce sera rapide elle avait l'air moins amoché que Murphy mais fais attention cette fille a pas un tempérament facile.

_ Ça ira shérif j'en ai vue d'autre. »

Clarke pris sa sacoche et ouvrit la porte du bureau du shérif. Sans dire un mot ni regarder dans les yeux sa patiente, elle remit un pair de gant. Toujours en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de la brune, elle se pencha pour examiner sa lèvre meurtrit.

« Bonsoir Mlle Wood, je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, je suis médecin. À part cette blessure à la lèvre est-ce que vous avez mal autre part ? »

Clarke n'obtenu qu'un silence pour seule réponse. Elle releva la tête, les yeux de la jeune fille étaient brûlants de colère, Clarke eu le sentiment que si elle voulait obtenir une réaction elle devait soutenir son regard.

« Mlle Wood, dit-elle avec plus de sévérité. J'ai parcouru 2 000km dans les dernières 48h, on est vendredi soir et je suis exténuée. Donc si vous pouviez essayer de fournir un peu plus de coopération je vous en seriez extrêmement reconnaissante ! »

Mais la brune resta stoïque sans donner aucun signe de changement. Clarke libéra un souffle d'exaspération, et se releva pour quitter la pièce, alors qu'elle tournait la poignée de la porte, elle entendit murmurer : « Lexa. ». Elle tourna la tête et dévisagea une nouvelle fois l'autre jeune fille. Son regard c'était adouci et un léger sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle fit volte-face pour revenir à son ancienne position devant l'autre fille, celle-ci tenant sa main droite tout contre son torse. Lorsque Clarke pris délicatement la main dans la sienne pour examiner la gravité de la blessure, Lexa sursauta quand une douleur lancinante parcouru ses doigts.

« Elle est surement cassée, il va falloir que tu viennes au cabinet demain pour que je te mette un plâtre. En attendant je vais t'immobiliser avec une attelle. Il faudrait faire une radio pour être sûr mais je pense que tu en auras au moins pour trois semaines. »

Lexa acquiesça de la tête et souffla un remerciement. En quelques minutes Clarke avait désinfecté sa blessure à la lèvre et posé une attelle souple autour de sa main et ses doigts.

Puis elle rangea méticuleusement son matériel avant de se relever en époussetant son pantalon.

« J'ai en finit, j'espère que nous nous reverrons dans d'autres circonstances. Bonne nuit Lexa, dit-elle avant de quitter le bureau.

_ Bonne nuit Clarke.» murmura Lexa maintenant seule.

* * *

Clarke roula sur le petit chemin en terre bordé de grands pins. Au bout de la route se dressait une petite maison située juste au bord du lac.

Le ciel était clair, on pouvait parfaitement y distinguer la mer d'étoile, la lumière de la lune quant à elle faisait briller la surface de l'eau.

La maison sentait le vieux bois et un peu le renfermé. Cette odeur tout particulière fit resurgir une marée de souvenir dans l'esprit de Clarke. Elle revoyait son père ouvrir cette même porte le premier jour de l'été puis prendre une grande inspiration en disant que ça c'était l'odeur de la liberté.

« Tu me manques papa » souffla-t-elle alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue.

Elle monta en silence dans une des chambres à l'étage pour s'écrouler sur le lit et s'endormir épuisée.

 **TBC**


End file.
